Various types of transit containers, which may take the form of rack-mount style containers, are employed to receive and support delicate cargo, such as but not limited to electronic, computer, optical and other types of equipment. These containers are often used in military and commercial environments and may be handled by persons, loading equipment, or both. At times, the containers may receive delicate equipment and as such the containers and their respective lids or covers may cooperate to ensure they are fully enclosed, water tight, and sealed from sand, dust and chemical warfare agents. In addition, the containers and lids must withstand a variety of loading conditions, such as but not limited to static, impact, thermal and vibrational loads.
It is often desirable to stack the containers and their lids during storage and while loading or unloading the container to effectively utilize the available space, such as within a storage facility, a transport vehicle or a loading platform. A variety of containers are known that provide some stacking capability, including but not necessarily limited to the containers described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,599 to Apps et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,758 to Hsu; U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,345 to Robertson; U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,467 to Packrall et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,230 to Koefelda; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,494 to Blomfield; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,360 to Juhanson.